Corrugated paperboard containers are commonly used to store and transport a variety of goods. Many of these containers are quite large, holding from 500 to 2,000 pounds or more of product, and typically are placed on pallets so that the containers may be handled with forklifts or jack trucks and the like. Wooden pallets are used in most conventional systems. These pallets are strong but they also are relatively heavy and expensive and are difficult to transport or recycle after use. Moreover, containers that are stacked upon but not fastened to the pallet may become displaced during handling, thereby causing the forklift operator to waste valuable time in rearranging the containers on the pallet. In extreme cases, the containers may actually fall off the pallet, causing damage to or destruction of the goods being transported.
To avoid these problems, integrated container and pallet constructions have been developed in the prior art. In these constructions the bottom of the container is configured to have a pallet integrated into it, with outboard runners of the pallet extending along the outer side edges of the container, and openings inboard of the outboard runners for receiving the tines of a forklift. Conventional containers of this type usually are dimensioned to fit on a standard 40 inch by 48 inch pallet, and the tines of a forklift normally are set so that they extend through the openings inboard of the outermost runners. One problem with such containers is the ability to ship the containers in an unassembled or knock-down flattened condition, to reduce initial shipping costs due to its size, while providing the ability to set up such containers at the customer destination or other end user. Another problem is to store, destroy or otherwise handle wooden pallets.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a bulk bin container that eliminates the need for a separate pallet and can be shipped in a knocked-down flattened condition or collapsed condition. Further, it would be desirable to have such a bulk bin container that can be easily and quickly set up at the user's facility and that could be knocked down or disassembled upon completion of the use.
Some of the advantages of the pallet-free bulk bin container of the present invention are as follows: the pallet-free bulk bin container is a complete bulk bin having a built-in corrugated pallet and an optional integrated lid. There is no need for wooden pallets or additional lid components. The knock-down flattened condition bulk bin folds from the knock-down position to the open position easily and quickly. The knock-down bulk bin is completely recyclable (when comprised of the standard corrugated components). The knock-down bulk bin can be stacked and stored efficiently in a warehouse when in the knock-down configuration. The knock-down position can also provide convenient and efficient returnable packaging for customers. The knock-down bulk bin can include various “kit” items i.e., bags, corner boards, partitions, and pads etc. depending on a customer's needs. The knock-down pallet-free bulk bin container can also be shipped internationally without having to meet lumber treatment codes as there is no wood in the design.